Question: $-\dfrac{4}{2} + \dfrac{3}{8} = {?}$
Answer: $ = - {\dfrac{4 \times 4}{2 \times 4}} + {\dfrac{3 \times 1}{8 \times 1}} $ $ = - {\dfrac{16}{8}} + {\dfrac{3}{8}} $ $ = - \dfrac{{16} + {3}}{8} $ $ = -\dfrac{13}{8}$